Imp Catcher
Imp Catcher is a fully voice acted low levelled quest that starts in the Wizards' Tower, but can take the player all over RuneScape in search of Wizard Grayzag's imps, who have stolen Wizard Mizgog's beads. Official description Development team * Developer: Paul Gower * Conversion: Simon B * QuestHelp: Nishal K * Audio: Ian T Rework * Developer: Greg V * Quality Assurance: Ben L * Graphics: Matthew M Walkthrough (ascend the beam once), talk to Wizard Mizgog. |difficulty = Novice |length = Short |members = No |requirements = None |items = None |kills = Imps (level 8) (not compulsory) }} Mizgog's Little Helper. Make your way to the Wizards' Tower, south of Draynor Village over a stone bridge. Ascend the beam in the centre of the tower once to reach the first floor. Talk to Wizard Mizgog, located to the south and in the first room to your right, and ask him what's wrong to find out he needs your help. He will tell you Wizard Grayzag's imps have stolen his beads and wants you to get them back for him. He needs you to get: * A black bead * A yellow bead * A red bead * A white bead Obtaining beads The beads can be obtained in two ways: By killing imps, which are scattered all over the world, or by buying them from the Grand Exchange. Method 1: Killing imps. If you are planning to kill imps for beads, you might want to pack an activated impious urn, which will automatically collect the impious ashes of dead imps, in your travel kit. The urn can be redeemed for prayer experience after it has been filled with ashes. A good place to kill imps is the volcano at Musa Point on the island of Karamja. There are many imps here but also scorpions, so it can be dangerous if you are a low level. There are no scorpions on the west side of the volcano, and the imps of Karamja can be safely pursued there. Another safe place is the area between the Tower of Life and the Kandarin Monastery. There are 5-6 imps here and no dangerous monsters to contend with. However, the area is wooded and will require considerable running around to attack the imps. The area is also for members only. Another safe place, open to free-to-play players, is the south entrance of Falador, which has around 3 imp respawns. There are also some around the outskirts of Lumbridge. Keep killing imps until you have all four beads on you. The imps will sometimes teleport short distances, making them very annoying to combat. For higher-level players, a good place to find Imps in large quantity is the resource dungeon inside the Karamja Volcano. If a player has a Dungeoneering level of 25, they may enter the dungeon and will find up to eleven imps wandering inside, along with fourteen lesser demons. Method 2: Purchasing them from the Grand Exchange Alternatively a player can buy all four beads in the Grand Exchange for + + + }} }}. If you do not want to/cannot buy the beads and do not want to have to spend a long time killing imps, it may be a good idea to start this before other quests and simply kill any imps you see on your travels. Returning the beads Once you have all four beads, return to Wizard Mizgog and give them to him to finish the quest. He will be overjoyed that you have returned his beads, and put them on his desk. Congratulations! Quest Complete! Reward * 1 quest point * An amulet of accuracy * * Wizard Mizgog will from now on sell you amulets of accuracy for coins. * Required for completing Completion of Imp Catcher is required for the following: * Quiet Before the Swarm Transcript Trivia * After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...It took some time, but I finally got all four beads back, and Mizgog gave me a reward." to which she replies, "Imps! I remember the age of great war, when armies of Zamorak's imps bloodied the ankles of the other gods' creatures." * This quest was not a prerequisite for any other quest until the release of Quiet Before the Swarm over 9 years later. * Upon completion of the quest the player's Adventurer's Log will read: "After scouring the world for imps, I managed to collect enough beads to satisfy the wizard Grayzag." * This quest is the shortest quest in Runescape. The player can buy all of the beads from the Grand Exchange prior to starting the quest, Talk to Wizard Mizgog, talk to him again, and then they will complete the quest. bg:Imp Catcher de:Die Koboldjagd es:Imp Catcher fi:Imp Catcher nl:Imp Catcher no:Imp Catcher Category:Free-to-play quests Category:Wikia Game Guides quests Category:Wizards' Tower